QueenLogs
Week 36 (Studied Strategy in the morning.) (Studied Strategy in the afternoon.) You have unlocked a new outfit! The invasion of Nova is proceeding. Your coastline is under Shanjian control. Soldiers have marched through villages, trampling fields and frightening citizens. A diplomatic delegation from Shanjia has requested access to the castle to discuss terms - most likely, for your surrender. You lack the strength to hold off their armies, and surrendering now will save many lives. It would seem that you have no choice. Almost no choice. Your fiance, Duke Talarist of Sedna, has sent you a message. He does not personally command enough soldiers to turn the tide against this invasion, but his king in Talasse is eager to discuss a formal alliance. If you flee the capital now, you should be able to evade the army and reach the Talassian border. Menu: away with diplomats Player chose: Meet with diplomats You prepare yourself as best you can to meet with the representatives from Shanjia. You expected diplomats and a military representative, a general or an admiral. You did not expect the handsome man decked in jewels who now stands before you - a man announced by your servants as Togami, King of Shanjia. Elodie, Crown Princess: (Is he really their King? Why would a king come all the way here?) Togami: My dear young lady. How difficult this must be for you. So much responsibility at such a tender age. You yearn to slap the false sympathy off his oily face, but you force yourself to remain calm. Togami: War benefits no one, don't you think? Such a terrible waste. Better to settle things in a civilised manner. Togami: A contest. A game, so to speak, with Nova as the stakes. Togami: Should I win, then your domain will submit and accept me as Overlord with no further resistance. Togami: Should I lose, then my army will leave your domain in peace and shed no more blood. Elodie, Crown Princess: What sort of game? Togami: It is well known that Nova is ruled by Lumens. As it happens, I too possess the powers of a Lumen. Togami: I propose a formal duel. My powers against yours. The winner takes control of Nova, the loser... dies. Elodie, Crown Princess: Your game by your rules, for my life? That doesn't sound fair to me. Togami: The rules of formal dueling have been passed down for centuries and must be upheld. Togami: It is important that we do this by the ancient codes. Elodie, Crown Princess: Why should I? Togami: If you refuse, then the war will continue. Togami: I'll sweeten the deal. If you meet me in a formal Lumen challenge, I'll call off the invasion even if I win. Elodie, Crown Princess: Really? Togami: I swear it by the gods. Nova will be free and safe. Elodie, Crown Princess: Why take that risk? You're winning the war. Togami: It's not your land that I want. It's your crystal. Togami: To gain your power, I am willing to wager my own. Shall we begin? Elodie, Crown Princess: (I don't like this... But what choice do I have?) Menu: his terms outright Player chose: Accept his terms Elodie, Crown Princess: Then... I must. Togami explains the rules of formal dueling to you, including a carefully inscribed circle of wards which will contain the effects of any powers you wield, protecting bystanders from danger. And then it is time to begin. Unfortunately, you know nothing about safely blocking or absorbing magical attacks. You can only dodge them physically, and trapped within the confined space of a warded circle, you are inevitably going to fail. Elodie did not survive to reach her coronation. Nova would have to go on without her. But it doesn't have to end this way. Make different choices, train different skills, and Elodie's star may rise again!